Unsung sacrifice
by Elder Pen
Summary: I never survived Avada Kedavra Hermione. That’s just impossible. He made me his Horcrux. However the sacrifice my mother made had caused some unexpected side effects for Voldemort. I have a piece of his soul in me. That’s why I can feel him, why he can fe


**July Thirty First**

"Well then. I daresay the journey for you ends, however ours has just begun," said the calm and light voice of Harry Potter. It was a dark foggy night. There were three cloaked people standing in front of Number Four Privet Drive. It was very quiet in Surrey, like all the animals had ran far from this land, in search of a place were the unseen claws of shadow have taken hold.

"So, you three against the world?" said the voice of Uncle Vernon. He sounded neither apologetic nor eager, which was strange for him. Although many strange things happened under his roof, and seeing that this was the last time anything unusual should happen if his life it seemed reasonable.

"One could say that. But we won't be alone the whole time," Ron reassured. His freckles could just be made out in the darkness. "We've got friends and contacts. We are not entirely alone, but it's true that in the end it is all of them and us."

"I set up a few wards incase he comes here looking for Harry," said Hermione Granger. Her long brown hair was well kept, but had a notable bushy quality still lingering. "I don't think it will stop him, but it could buy you good time to escape." She handed Vernon Dursley a small black envelope with a golden lightning shaped mark on the front. "Just tear it in two if that happens or you need us immediately. Unless we're preoccupied I'd think we would be there to get you all out in time."

Uncle Vernon tried to open his mouth, but closed it. He took the envelope and stored it away like a precious document in his business suit. "Will guns work?" he said.

Ron looked to Harry optimistically for a good answer. "If we do not come for certain reasons and you want to die a man's fight, I would tell your wife and son to run, while you held them at bay. You might get one or two, but you would be taken down, tortured, and killed." Harry said flatly.

Vernon registered this, and then spoke again. "And if they can not run?"

"If it were me I would kill Petunia and Dudley, to spare them, and fight until your body can no longer keep itself alive," Harry told him as though he were discussing Quidditch tactics. "But that's just me."

"I think I'd just shoot myself instead," he muttered ungratefully.

Harry passively bore down on Vernon. "A fool thinks death as an escape; a coward thinks death as the end; a wise man knows death is inevitable from the moment we are born; and a brave man puts death aside and actually does something."

Vernon nodded trying to hide his confusion. "Well, I guess we should leave it at that. And if- Well that is- When a dire need arises-My door is open," he explained sheepishly.

"I understand," Harry said. "Goodnight Uncle Vernon."

Vernon nodded back to them with a weak hopeful expression before slowly shutting the door.

"Some birthday," Ron mumbled to Harry as they left the doorstep of Number Four Private Drive, hopefully for the last time.

They were alone. No Dumbledore to come to their aid. No Order of the Phoenix to turn to. No one to trust. No one to guide them though the darkness. They turned right and walked down the sidewalk. Ron flanked left, and Hermione was on Harry's right. They marched together, side by side, into the obscuring fog without hesitation or doubt as they melted into the sinister darkness of the grim world.

**August First**

"Hi Harry," a tall twin with vibrant orange hair greeted. "You're looking better than we met last Ron, even more so with you Hermione."

"Good morning Fred," Harry said. "They're ready I presume?"

"Have a look yourself," called George from far back in the shop.

Ron looked around Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to find it peculiarly vacant apart from themselves. "Why is no one-"

"-We always have our shop closed on Sunday mornings," explained Fred as he led them inside the store and meandered between the rows. "You three are insane, and that's coming from me mind you." He shook his head in dismay. "My little bro dropping out of Hogwarts, running away from home, and ask for us to custom make you these."

Fred opened a door behind the counter and led them up narrow stairs, which took them to the second level. "Oi! George! Here they are!"

He swung open the door at the top of the stairs that led to a room that was apparently their developing and testing laboratory. Intricate glass structures of potion brewing contraptions interwove with one another. Strange floating orbs of light, and strangely nothing else, of different colors were suspended ion a murky fluid in a glass tank. Massive books of various varieties had taken refuge on several shelves and a good number of them were scattered all over a desk, some opened on important pages, others stacked upon one another in the corners.

"We came in no hurry," Harry told them.

George was riffling through a small closet and extracted three large boxes. "Yes, but we are short of time today. But we will certainly meet at Bill and Fleur's wedding tomorrow and the day after. We had to cram things pretty close in our schedule to make room for this family event."

"I- I don't think I should go," Harry said with difficulty.

Hermione swung her head to face him. "I know you want to go," she acknowledged.

Ron rolled his eyes. "It's Ginny," he said flatly. "He's trying to protect her."

Harry frowned slightly in moderate thought. "Name someone, apart from yourselves, that has gotten close to me that has not received unjust consequences."

Ron opened his mouth and was just about to name someone when Harry cut him off.

"-I mean really close, like family."

Ron kept his mouth shut.

"She would like to talk to you, I know," Hermione said. "She knows what you must do, but she's frightened, for you."

"I know," Harry said with the slightest weakness etching away at his throat.

"Well, maybe a talk would not be a bad thing." Fred said with a shrug as he pulled out a knife. "It's not like an intimate conversation would confess your love to the world or anything. Although it may be awkward, I think my sister would like the gesture."

"I'll muddle things over," Harry reasoned. "Let's get what we came for."

"Here you are," George said with admiration as if he had a child that had just beet him at his own prank. "First layer is a take after Muggle martial arts uniforms, called a gi. Easy to move in, light, nothing complex." He held up a black tunic in front of Harry. "It's been charmed so it dries instantly, inflammable, can not be ripped, has Protego worked in as heavily as I think it can structurally hold, holds in heat like an kiln if necessary when it's cold outside, vents out all warmth so you'd think you stark nude when it's hot outside, and it has Silencio worked in so that the cloth does not make a swishing noise when moving."

"Very impressive," Harry said admiringly at the twin's handicraft.

"Same with the pants here," Fred said, tossing them aside. "The boots," Fred lifted up some black dragon hide boots, "are charmed to be lightweight, you'd think you're just wearing socks with them on, and give you the option of being able to leap so your feet are six feet from the ground. That takes time to get use to though. Watch this," Fred instructed as he held the boot high in the air and dropped it. It plummeted to the wooden floor and connected with it and flopped on its side. Strangely though no sound was to be heard. "You can stomp around all you want and not be heard," he told them.

"This is your main armor," George said, pulling out what looked like more black dragon leather, but much thicker and stiff. It was a vest of many plate-armor like pieces of leather, one large strip overlapping the next. The shoulder guards stuck out somewhat excessively which would most defiantly exaggerate the width of the shoulders.

"Charmed to be indestructible, feather light and regenerative repairing: that's where it slowly mends itself over time. It's shielded just as everything is here. It vibrates slightly whenever you're in trouble and you don't know it. I mean Death Eater trouble too, or something like it, otherwise it may go off every hour, on the hour. So if I drank to much elf wine at the wedding, and I was about to reveal a close held secret of Ron's, he wouldn't see it coming."

Ron cut in. "But if you were wearing one, it would start vibrating lightly to alert you that I was about to beat you over the head with a beater's club from behind," he hinted.

"Moving on," Harry suggested.

"Yes," agreed George continued "the Leather armor is taken from the thickest part of the dragon hide, useless for gloves or something, maybe even boots, put we put it together in a plate mail fashion so you can move around in it. We found out that it makes light squeaking noises if wet, so wet put a silencing charm on it too. Fred here reckons that it may save you from a Avada Kedavra, but I advise you not to try it out." George set the dragon armor vest down and looked at Fred with a shrug.

"It comes with a cape too," added Fred. "Made just like your first layer, or gi, to be silent, undamageable, and a shield charm worked in as well. Makes a great pillow if you bunch it up. Comes with a hood that has an obscuring charm on it so if you ever want to hide your face pull it up. You can also just pull a string and it just falls on the ground if you want to shed it quickly. That's it I think."

"Well done, well done indeed," complemented Harry.

"We have four sets for each of you. Well one vest, and one pair of boots, four of everything else." George said as he handed Ron a bundle of clothes.

Fred tossed Hermione her own pair. "Due to the shield charm any magical spell you would use to wash it would be rebounded back to you. Any kind of potion will be repelled as well, so if a death eater flings bubotuber pus or something at you your going to be okay, but that means muggle washing will have to be a talent your going to have get use to."

"Hermione-" Ron began.

"-I'm not going to be anyone's laundry maid," She refused.

"I wasn't going to say that," Ron countered, "I just need a few lessons and someone to keep looking over my shoulder when cleaning them to boss me around the first few weeks."

"Fine," she muttered, and not sounding too disappointed.

"Let's see them on you," George said gesturing toward a nearby bathroom.

"Ladies first," Ron said politely while side stepping out of her way.

"Well at least you have manners when you're _not_ at the table," she reasoned while walking in.

After each of them used the bathroom and had changed into their new traveling and battle wardrobe, Ron was continuously stomping the ground with not a sound to be heard. Hermione looked in a mirror with her hood up, and found even holding her wand and saying lummos, she could not perceive her face.

"This is so wicked," Ron said in awe.

"I feel like a Dementor," Hermione said as she pulled the hood down.

"Wand holsters too," Fred said as he tossed one to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "Only you can draw your wand from them, so pickpocketing Death Eaters will not be an issue. We made it a frictionless draw as well."

"How much do we owe you?" Harry asked as he slid his wand in his holster and looked at the twins.

"They are free if you go to the wedding," Fred said with a grin.

"And it's three thousand gallons if you're thinking of that option," said George with and equal grin of Fred's.

Hermione and Ron smiled while looking at Harry.

"You think I'm going to value a sum of money over Ginny's safety?" Harry asked, completely dumbfounded by their request.

"Stop being so selfish!" Hermione expressed looking Harry. "Listen, Ginny wouldn't mind any risk to see you again! Stop thinking of your own feelings already!"

"I was thinking of her own safety," Harry said sternly.

"She would probably be begging to come along with us if she was seventeen," Ron said. "Trust me, her safety is her concern."

Harry grumbled lightly to himself, "I'll pay the cost of the materials and I'll go to the wedding, but no promises with Ginny and me."

"Fair enough," Fred reasoned.

-------------------------

"Were are we going?" Ron asked Harry as they walked down Diagon Alley, black capes billowing in their wake. They gave the aspect of human shadow's, people didn't realize the sound of their footsteps were nonexistent, but knew something was wrong.

"We are going to visit Mr. Borgin if he can recollect Mr. Burkes selling Salazar's Locket and asking some questions regarding it. If we are lucky Mr. Burkes still works there. I expect it to be a dead end, but we must try." Harry didn't speak the word Horcrux due to the many people passing by.

"We are just going to walk in and ask?" Hermione asked.

"I would like to have the upper hand in Knockturn ally, so you two shall be under the invisibility cloak to tail me as my two aces up my sleeve. And I shall have my hood up so I can not be recognized," Harry said.

"That sounds good apart from the fact the you refer to us as playing cards," Ron agreed.

"And we jump out from the cloak if something goes wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "If I appear to be in trouble do not expose yourselves unless it is clear I cannot reverse the situation. You may just make the situation worse by revealing yourselves."

"Right," Ron said with nod.

Harry pulled up his hood then as hey approached Knockturn Alley, his face was completely blanketed by darkness. "I'm already becoming fond of this hood," Harry confessed.

"No one gawking at your scar?" Ron assumed.

"Indeed," Harry admitted. "No one's looking now," Harry observed as he pulled out the invisibility cloak and threw it over them as they vanished from view.

Harry led them down Knockturn Alley, a narrow dark street with questionable character. Ron and Hermione walked together concealed by Harry's invisibility cloak.

Once they reached Borgin and Burkes Harry opened the door, which made a bell tinkle loudly, and gave Ron and Hermione room to slip into the shop before closing it behind him.

Ron and Hermione slipped into a corner and waited.

Moments latter a stooping man with oily hair came out from the back of the shop holding a large chest. With difficulty he drooped the wooden chest on the counter and huffed, "May I be of Assistance?"

"Yes," Harry said in a tone that was a shade deeper than his own voice, sounding like any other adult. "Is Mr. Burkes available?"

"Ah, my associate Mr. Burkes has retired quite some time ago," He explained.

"Well I would prefer information on his current whereabouts if that is not too much trouble," Harry asked.

"Last I heard he was settled in Hogsmead six months ago," Mr. Borgin recalled.

"I will look forward to meeting him, but for now I would like to ask you some questions," Harry said. "In full truth and detail. I should know if you are leaving anything out."

"Depends," said Mr. Borgin with narrowing eyes. "Does this matter concern me or Mr. Burkes?"

"I may be of the shifty and potent type," said Harry as he pulled up his left sleeve, showing no Dark Mark was present, "But as you can see I am of course not of any great threat to you. This issue only concerns a item that my sources tells me was here quite some time ago."

"I've got records in the back if you're interested, but there might be privacy policy issues," he hinted, but not too soon Harry produced a small blue pebble sized gem that was glowing faintly. Mr. Borgin looked quite impressed as the small luminescent sapphire fell into the palm of his hands.

"Not necessarily of the particular field you specialize in, I haven't great interest for that area, but none the less of great value and demand," Harry explained.

"Indeed. Would you, by any chance, possess more of these?" he asked eyeing Harry with great interest.

"I do not at the moment," Harry said with emphasis on 'at the moment'.

"Well this is a very generous offer as it is," Mr. Borgin said leading Harry into the back of the shop.

Five minutes latter Harry had emerged from the back with Mr. Borgin apologizing for not knowing anything Harry had not.

"It's quite alright. I have some questions for you however," he said pacing slightly.

"I would be more than grateful to answer them," permitted Mr. Borgin.

"Several years after the amulet was purchased by Hepzibah Smith you had a employee working under Mr. Burke. I was wondering what you know of Tom Riddle," Harry questioned.

Mr. Borgin, who had been placing the gem behind the store's front window for display dropped the stone rolling onto the floor until it settled between them. "Are you aware-"

"I am quite aware of what he has become," Harry said.

"Are you not afraid?" he said eyeing him with suspicion.

"Fear of Voldemort is quite absurd in my opinion, however caution is wise."

Mr. Borgin gasped at the mention of Voldemort and took a moment to recover. "You are a bold man for one who hides his face."

"I believe my Identity would only shock you more," Harry assumed. "On with the question," he reminded.

"I'm sorry, he left abruptly after Hepzibah Smith died…" Mr. Borgin said but was suspended in thought. "Do you suppose he took it after she-"

"-I know he did," Harry said.

"You know much regarding the Dark Lord, stranger," Mr. Borgin said. He waited for Harry to confirm this, but only silence was his answer. "No, I did not know him well. Mr. Burkes may have more promising results however for your quest," Mr. Borgin reasoned.

"One final question, by any chance do you know or have ever known anyone by the Initials H.A.B.? He is probably someone capable of great magical feats and opposes the Dark Lord. I am convinced he is dead now, but that remains unknown."

After some time of deep thought he shook his head in defeat.

"Well, thank you for your time and I apologize for any discomfort I had to bring upon you," Harry said as he walked toward the door.

"Come back if you get another mermaid's beryl, especially the green variety. I would offer much for it," he said as Harry left, holding the door open just long enough for Hermione and Ron to slide out.

-------------------------

"Well, that was a waste of time," Ron muttered as the three friends walked down Diagon Alley.

"I did not expect better results, but we can hope for some more promising information with Mr. Burkes," Harry said as he threw his hood back.

"So Mr. Burkes is are next move?" Hermione said.

"Well I do believe I had agreed on attending a wedding," Harry said.

"I meant after that," Hermione said waving her hand.

"Unless something becomes apparent to me before then and I change my mind, yes," reasoned Harry.

"Where do we go if that's another dead end?" Ron asked.

"Well I think we should stay at Gordric's Hollow for some time," Harry said with a composed expression, "and if no decent clues are yielded then we most locate H.A.B."

"I hope mum doesn't go mental when I show up," Ron mentioned.

"On a legal level she can't do anything, seeing that all three of us are of age," Harry reminded Ron. "Well I do believe it's in order for us to get a wedding present before we leave, correct?" Harry said taking a precautionary glance behind them.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Think we should all pitch together to get something?"

"Sounds fine to me," agreed Hermione.

After window shopping for some time they had come across a set of silver silverware that would dance on the table to entertain dinner guests.

"Just need to warn Lupin that he should bring his own pair of silverware if he even planes to have dinner with them," Ron noted as it was boxed up. "Well then, shall we Apparate there or fly?" Ron asked.

"I'm not flying long distance," Hermione refused.

"Apperation is safest as well," Harry said. Hermione and Ron looked at him in disbelief. "Less likely to become intercepted by Death Eaters along the way," he clarified as they stepped outside the shop, Ron with the gift under his arms.

"Very well then," Ron said as he Apparated first.

"No eyebrows left behind," Hermione said in mild wonder. Harry grinned before he himself vanished with a pop and she followed moments after.

-------------------------

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked a gravel path toward a rickety farm home. People were outside busily arranging the wedding that was to take place in two days. Mrs. Weasley, a plump woman with a warm face and dark red hair, was talking with a man who seemed to be in charge of arranging the event.

Their capes fluttered majestically behind them as they advanced in formation on The Burrow. The man that was conversing with Mrs. Weasley squinted over her shoulder at them, for the sun was positioned behind them, and waved at them.

"Oh dear," said Ron under his breath. "Any minute now."

Mrs. Weasley turned around, wondering whom he had pointed to. For a moment she stood on the spot is disbelief and then charged forward as fast as those short legs could carry her.

"Mama's boy, eh?" Hermione teased when Mrs. Weasley was two thirds of the way to them.

"Hold this," Ron ordered as he hastily thrust the wedding gift into Hermione's arms moments before he was brutally embraced by his mother.

"I'll leave it to you two for now," Harry said before leaving Ron to suffer Mrs. Weasley with Hermione tailing him.

"What are you going to do about Ginny?" Hermione asked having the chance to be with Harry alone.

Harry inhaled the country air and slowly let it out. "I'm not sure, I hope she won't be expecting much."

"I bet she will look very pretty in her flower girl dress. Pale gold I think was Fleur's decision," Hermione taunted casually.

"You had to mention that, didn't you?" Harry accused.

"Yes," Hermione conceded as they entered the front gate.

"I'm going to need some time alone," he informed her.

"I got a question, are you going after the Horcruxes and then Voldemort so you can be with her without worry?" Hermione asked.

"One of many reasons," he disclosed.

"But most out of all of them?" she pushed on.

"Yes," said Harry after a moment of hesitation.

"If that where the only reason, you would still pursue Voldemort's soul fragments, and finally kill him?" Hermione questioned further.

"Yes."

"You know almost every girl in the wizarding world would kill, at the very least, to be in Ginny's position."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Harry said with a slight smile.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps," said Harry as he examined a golden locket residing in the palm of his hand. "I have more pressing matters on my mind that I must encounter before I do."

"I'm going to Mr. Weasley, see if he knows H.A.B from the ministry," Hermione said before she left Harry alone.

Harry sighed and threw the locket around his neck and tucked it under his shirt before walking around the house and sitting on the back porch, his legs dangling over the edge.

Several minutes passed as Harry ran the initials H.A.B. threw his head. He began to think of wizarding families with the last name beginning with B, but no promising possibilities came to his mind.

After many minutes of bleak thinking he wondered, could H.A.B. have been a death eater? It seemed possible that only someone working for Voldemort could learn of his secret. He had analyzed the not and found out that the message was written on it about sixteen years ago, a short time before he was attacked and his parents were murdered at Gordic's Hollow.

"Hey," came Ginny's voice from behind Harry, who didn't appear to hear her at first.

"I was expecting you," Harry said back to her after a few silent seconds, without looking over her shoulder.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked tentatively.

"I could actually use a distraction right now," Harry admitted.

Ginny sat on the porch gazing at the faint outline of the moon peaking through the trees. The sun had nearly fallen over horizon on the other side of the house, and a warm peaceful shadow began to envelop The Burrow. Fireflies began to glimmer in rippling waves across the back yard and across the countryside as an assembly of relatives was engaged in some social pre-wedding event in the front of the house.

"I imagine it's been chaotic and straining for you with the wedding day nearly upon us," Harry said quietly.

"Well- I can't say it's been horrible, but Gabrielle has been slaving herself and I practicing for tossing flowers down the aisle. I couldn't imagine what would go wrong with being the flower girl," Ginny explained.

"I'd think she does not wish to disappoint her elder sister," Harry pardoned as a chorus of laughter blossomed from the party that had just taken place.

"Got an answer for everything?" Ginny said shaking her head.

"Hardly," declined Harry as another wave of fireflies danced across the lawn, "otherwise I would be staying here all summer."

"I'm flattered," Ginny said, leaning up against Harry who wrapped an arm around her.

The party in the front yard carried on as Ginny and Harry watched the moon ascend higher into the sky and emerald fireflies began to sparkle under the pearly moon

"I have two things to ask of you," Harry began, after they had sat together on the porch for what must have been a half an hour.

"Hmm?" Ginny said looking up at him.

"If you must write to me I would like it that you do it under an alias name and not to disclose your affections in the letter," Harry asked.

"I can do that," Ginny agreed.

"And I'm going to need a picture of you," Harry requested as he removed a locket from under his shirt, the locket that contained the note from H.A.B.

"Of course."

Ginny relaxed into Harry again and sighed affectionately.

"I believe we are being watched," Harry said with a gentle smile.

Several children had emerged from around the corner of the house.

"Hey there," Ginny welcomed as four children made a semicircle around them.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" a boy about seven years old asked. He had a light veil of freckles across his checks and nose and limp blonde hair that fell into his eyes.

"I would hope so," Harry replied kindly. "Call me Harry."

"Mr. Ronald says you fighted an dragon," another girl piped, with platinum blonde hair and large dark brown eyes, probably five years old.

"Ah yes," said Harry reminiscing his fourth year. "Quite a story behind all that."

"He even saved me from a basilisk," Ginny said as she shifted more in a more comfortable position in Harry's arms, "without his wand too," she added.

"What's a bath-el-esk?" another child had asked.

"Well-" Harry began. He paused and looked at the youthful faces gazing up at him. "You kids like stories?"

Their excited pleas and begging told Harry quite enough.

"Have a seat then," Harry said using his free hand to manipulate his wand to conjure a large picnic blanket and some pillows.

**August third**

Harry sat in one of many chairs assembled outside on the lawn of the Burrow. He was robed in mahogany brown robes trimmed in black. He had instructed Ron and Hermione to wear their boots and armor underneath their robes earlier. Weddings and other social gatherings like this one were perfect to stage an unsuspecting attack, and it was certainly possible Voldemort heard of this event.

"You-Know-Who does sound like the wedding crasher type you know," Ron agreed when Harry had asked them.

"But I was going to wear a dress I just bought for the occasion," Hermione complained. She obviously couldn't put on her dress and wear the armor underneath. "At least I have some robes that are good enough."

"I think the leather vest enhances your cleavage actually," Ron said offhandedly. Harry and Hermione slowly turned their gazes to him in sync and stared blankly at him. It was then Ron realized what he had just said and quickly added, "n-not that it n-needs enhancement."

"In all honesty and pure circumstance, I have something I should not put off much longer," Harry said with a grim smile as he cautiously sidestepped out of the room taking much care not to get between Hermione and Ron where potential cross fire could occur.

Harry smirked to himself recalling the event. He looked to one to see Hermione appearing quite unaware none of it had happened and Ron sitting next to her who seemed still rather humiliated with himself.

The wedding hymeneal had begun and the flower girls, Ginny and Gabriel walked down the aisle tossing flowers on each side. Harry had difficulty meeting her eye, but managed to force a warm smile than to stare blankly with his mouth slightly ajar.

As informed by Hermione she wore a white-fringed pallid gold dress that elegantly met all her curves and white dogwood flowers laced into her hair. She strutted past Harry in a flaunting fashion with a seducing gentle smile disgracing all mortal vixens that ever walked the earth. Harry hadn't noticed Gabriel was beside her until they had nearly finished.

The bride followed, but Harry seemed oblivious to Fleur, which was saying something. Ron intentionally ignored her as well, possibly in an attempt to impress Hermione, or maybe to avoid being attacked by a flock of small yellow birds.

Bill made his approach, robed in black, and a face that was rough with scars. It hadn't ruined his appearance all that much, instead it made him more rugged and battle-inured being that he still had his entire nose and both ears remaining.

The wedding continued on, but Harry seemed quite not to care all that much. He was still quite dazzled by Ginny and the prolonged speech made by the preacher was not relieving him. After quite some time Harry remembered that he was a human being on the planet earth, his name was Harry James Potter, and to his surprise he was also a wizard, believe it or not.

"And do you, Bill Weasley, take Fleur Delacour as your wife?" the priest said as Fleur was biting her bottom lip.

"I do," Bill accepted without delay.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. Well," said the priest with admiring smile as he snapped a bible in his hand shut, "I daresay you can kiss the bride now."

And he did.

Harry smiled weakly as he applauded lightly with everyone else, but stopped short. Ginny was looking at him; he didn't look back.

Harry stood up and walked away. He didn't turn to look at her. She stared as he left the outdoor wedding to muddle things over, which generally got him nowhere these days.

Harry had walked some way across the barnyard. Ginny was crying. He never saw or heard any indication that she was, but he felt it.

"Damn you Voldemort," Harry hissed under his breath.

In his fervent mood Harry drew his wand and leveled it on a tree and fired off a single nonverbal stun spell. A dying branch was cleaved of the tree and tumbled awkwardly in mid air. He released another jet of crimson light that divided the airborne branch in half. Harry shot two more times and four evenly cut separate quarters of the branch landed on the grass.

"Why did I ever come here?" Harry muttered to himself as he sheathed his wand.

"It is perplexing why every person has difficulty finding an answer that resides in their own mind," Hermione noted from behind.

"Hermione, I've been thinking about something," Harry said weakly. "Aside from Ginny," He assured her.

"It looked like something has been gnawing at your brain. I thought it was Ginny," said Hermione. "I'm listening."

"We know that there are six Horcruxes to be found. Two of which have been found and destroyed."

"Leaving four behind," Hermione said waving her hand.

"Yes," agreed Harry. "We are certain the locket has been destroyed, but it needs looking into. It appears Voldemort's snake is one as well. And it is likely that the cup of Hufflepuff is our fifth Horcrux," Harry restated.

"And something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's," Hermione said waving your hand.

"What evidence suggests that?" Harry said looking intently at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione said returning Harry's gaze.

"Why do you think I can feel what Voldemort feels, unless he exercises Occlumency?" Harry began. "How is it I feel pain when he is near. How come I survived that attack as a little child?" Harry said.

"You survived because of the Prophecy," Hermione began, but was cut off.

"I believe there is another reason why. Voldemort marked me his equal by putting part of his soul in me and making me his final Horcrux," Harry said flatly.

Hermione gasped and lifted her hand to her mouth. Eyes wide with fear as the dawning of realization hit her.

"I never survived Avada Kedavra Hermione. That's just impossible. He made me his Horcrux. However the sacrifice my mother made had caused some unexpected side effects for Voldemort. I have a piece of his soul in me. That's why I can feel him, why he can feel me. It's why I have some of his powers in me, because some of his soul is in me. That is also why he does not want his death eaters to kill me, because I am his Horcrux," Harry said coldly.

"You can't make people into Horcruxes!" Hermione protested.

"He made his snake into one," Harry reasoned.

"But, how do we get rid of his soul?" Hermione asked.

"Easy," Harry said darkly, as if it were truly easy. "I have to kill myself after mortally wounding Voldemort." Harry chuckled lightly. "Neither can live while the other survives," he quoted.

Hermione couldn't speak. She just looked into Harry's bright green eyes that caught the sun majestically.

"But maybe I won't be able to kill myself," Harry said as he turned toward Hermione. "Or I won't have it in me then."

"Harry, please don't ask me," Hermione resisted as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hermione, I need you to kill me, even if I refuse it, even if I fight back," Harry said apathetically.

"I can't," Hermione said as teardrops ran down her face. "Harry, I can't," she sputtered before turning around and running toward The Burrow crying into her hands.

**Author's Note**

A few plot holes perhaps, but I am quite sure that is what shall happen in the last book. But we shall find out in good time, won't we?

In truth I did not come up with this possibility that Harry is a Horcrux myself. I have to credit my friend, Rich Lang, for coming up with the idea.

I also know I did not include the time spent at the Dursleys, but I guess none of you really wanted to read a whole month of more spent at the Dursleys. Besides, I don't think I could write Uncle Vernon accepting three wizards staying under his roof without undergoing a lobotomy or becoming out of character.

A may continue this story, not sure though. I kind have got to go to the army in September. (Do they allow soldiers to bring laptops with them?) I would actually like to have someone else continue it and carry on the basic idea of Harry as a Horcrux. You can just go ahead and take my idea, I don't mind. I just would like to know so I can read your story when on leave.

Please review!


End file.
